reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Dragon People Liberation Army
The Founding of the Iron Dragon PLA of China To be added... China's Story Since the GLA's Defeat in 2025, the Chinese Army was involved again fighting against the GLRF and the 4th Reich in the Second Eurasian Conflict at the start of 2026, causing an offshore branch of the PLA known as the Iron Dragon to form up and fight against the enemy. China had been widely supported by the US Task Forces and widely supported by the mysterious Company of Liberty during the war, all-thou the Company of Liberty has no links with China or with the US Task Forces, they are believed to be reported to assist the Chinese and Americans since the Company of Liberty has much hate against the GLRF more. Their Involvement in the First Eurasian Conflict To be added... Battalions of the PLA Notable Command Flagship *''PLAS Furious Dragon - ''The Iron Dragon of China's capital ship. Named after the Chinese Zodiac of the Dragon, the Furious Dragon is the armed with Fire-Breathing shells coated in Green Napalm. Layed down in 2014, completed in 2019 and launched in 2020 after final preperations, the Furious Dragon was every GLA Soldier's nightmare when it was first sighted in Kazakhstan's ocean in 2024; Her hull is heavily protected and her Green Napalm Firepower from her heavy dual tri-barreled turrets can really cause a serious burn on any landscape it bombards. Infantry The Iron Dragon PLA utilises well trained soldiers which fight for the Security of China, its Army and to safeguard its existence against the Global Liberation Resistance Forces and the 4th Reich of Yuri. With assistance from the US Task Forces and the Allied Nations, China's Objective is to liberate the world from world wide terror and help in rebuilding locations of Kazakhstan and Europe which have been ravaged with war since the First Eurasian Conflict, their forces consist specially trained soldiers for war in China's Name. *''Red Guard -''The Primary Infantry of China's Iron Dragon PLA Branch. They consist of Bolt-Action Rifles or Assault Rifles equipped with Bayonets or Rifle Grenades. Thanks to better elite firefight training issued by the Chinese Government, they now have better combat awareness and are to capture structures when required by their commander. *''Rocket Guard -''Successors of the Tank Hunter Infantry. The Rocket Guard soldier consists of an RPG-7 Launcher which can be utilised against enemy infantry on the ground, their training is to focus their attention to enemy tanks and vehicles since they can be a problem. The Rocket Guard can plant a TNT Charge on buildings and tanks with training from former Tank Hunters which now train Rocket Guards. *''Minigunner Guard - ''Anti-Aircraft Guardsmen which guard the Iron Dragon's Positions from enemy aircraft. General Shin Fai of the Iron Dragon's Infantry Division suggested to allow all of the Iron Dragon's Generals to utilise these well-trained soldiers to fight off enemy aircraft since the GLRF started utilising outdated aircraft to combat their enemies. The Minigunner Guard can kill enemy infantry but cannot do much damage against ground vehicles. *''Dragon Guard - ''Special guardsmen which can clean out civilian buildings with infantry portable flame streamers. The PLA's new Dragon Guard is capable of clearing out buildings garrisoned by enemy soldiers, he is good in destroying enemy buildings and light vehicles in teams but he is known to be a target to snipers. It is possible that the portable fuel tank on his back can explode violently if killed by vehicle or by an explosive. *''Sniper Guard - ''Elite class Red Guard soldiers devoting his life to defending his homeland from their enemies. The Sniper Guard class is one of the Iron Dragon's elite defensive soldiers when defending their base from enemy infantry, his trusty QBU-88 Sniper Rifle can be used for combating vehicles whilst not against infantry. This Sniper's ammunition can be changed between Normal Rounds or Armour Piercing Round. *''Officer - ''The Iron Dragon's fierce forces relies on officers of the Chinese Army to lead the Guard Forces of the combat forces of China into war, he inspires his men with a inspirational buff which heals soldiers and make them fight harder once around him whilst he fights enemy infantry with a pistol. He can also join hordes of his fellow soldiers when they require him for war, he can also knife enemies, stealthed unless attacking. *''Mortar Guard - ''Experienced Guardsmen utilising a portable mortar, known for using his skills in Siege warfare and he can acquire a horde bonus when the Mortar Guard are near other fellow Guardsmen and Officers which can allow him to fight harder and strong when in a battle. He has a set of High Explosive Rounds and Napalm Rounds which he can use whenever he is required to take on specific enemies, he can use his mortar on specific grounds. *''Combat Hacker - ''The Keys to the Safe rely on the capabilities of hacking. The Hackers of China's Army were trained to become better and were known as the Combat Hacker, with new training and better utilisation of Internet access at their Internet Center and Hacking Capabilities where he can drain additional cash from the Internet, Combat Hackers retain their ability to shut down enemy structures, they are now stealth as default. *''Iron Lotus - ''Description to be added... Vehicles The Iron Dragon PLA utilised numerous tanks and vehicles which were used in the past, they also utilised new vehicles for combat against their enemies which replace older vehicles, some older vehicles such as the Battlemaster are currently still in active service in China's Army since they were prefered for combat and upgraded to meet modern standards since the Second Eurasian War began in 2026. Support Vehicles: *''Type-18B Construction Bulldozer (Construction Dozer) -'' The Main part of the Chinese Iron Dragon PLA is a construction vehicle. The Type-18B Construction Bulldozer was utilised by China during the First Eurasian Conflict, they serve various branches and construction Corporations of China during its time of service. Authorised by the Chinese Government and the Peoples Liberation Army, the Shanghai Construction Machinery corporation imported the Iron Dragon PLA the Type-18B for less than average. *''Beijing "Escort" Supply Carrier (Escort) - ''China's designated supply carrier vehicles which also served the Chinese Army during the first war. The Escort was built by Beijing Auto-Works which also served Civilians and not just the Chinese Army, due to spotting armed supply vehicles on their routes, the Beijing Aut-Works Escort Supply Carrier came with a light machine gun. Tier 1 Combat Vehicles *''Type-79BT "Battlemaster" MBT (Battlemaster) - ''The main battle tank of the Iron Dragon PLA. First built in 1987 by Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. and still being built and utilised for combat against their enemies. There was numerous sightings of Beige Battlemasters in Europe & Kazakhstan which were linked to the GLRF, China's Arny decided to put ERA Armour and a Rocket Launcher onto their new built Battlemasters as a result. *''Type-96PR "Toad" SRT Cannonball Tank (Toad) - ''The Toad SRT Cannonball Tank is the best armoured but it is short ranged of all Tanks of the PLA vs other armoured Vehicles, the Toad is good when it is firing cannonballs with its SBC Cannon, it launches heavy Ironballs with are effective both against Infantry and Vehicles, it is not as expensive as the Battlemaster Tank but it is good when dealing with enemy units at short range. *''Type-37TC "Protector" Troop Crawler (Protector) - ''Amphibious Transporter vehicles were utilised by China during the First Eurasian Conflict as primary vehicles for transporting soldiers in and out of Battle. During times ahead for the Protector Troop Crawler, they have been modified slightly to reduce waiting times for the vehicle itself. Several Modifications such as a lightweight chassis, a 50. Caliber Machine Gun, a modified engine and Fireports for soldiers to fire out made it cheaper than average. *''Type-46FIR "Sparkler" Fireshell Anti-Air Tank (Sparkler AAA) - ''Firing AA-Shells filled napalm, the Sparkler Anti Air Tank is the longest ranged anti-aircraft battle tank but the Sparkler is the slowest firing Aircraft hunter. The Chinese Army has decreed that Gattling Tanks are now under Kwai's and Fai's Command, replacing them in the main Army with the new Sparkler AA-Tank Tier 2 Combat Vehicles *''Type-51F "Firefly" Flame-Tank (Firefly) - ''The Successor of the Type-45 "Dragon" Flame Tank. Firefly can fire small Fireballs which can clear out Garrisoned structures which is causing trouble for the Iron Dragon's movement, all-thou the Firefly don't have a flame streamer unlike the Dragon Tank and the Salamander Tank, the Firefly's fire cannon can clean up hordes of enemy infantry without a problem, the Firefly can lay down a Fire-Wall and can acquire Black Napalm, the Firefly can team up with other Chinese Tanks to acquire a horde bonus. *''Type-73FR "Ruckus" Inferno Artillery (Ruckus) - ''The Finest Artillery of China's forces which served the finest offshore forces. The Ruckus Artillery serves as the main backbone with the assistance of the Armageddon Nuclear Cannon Artillery, modifications to the artillery such as a lighter engine, additional armour plates for survival capabilities and a portable radar which can see a longer range, the new Ruckus artillery unlike the varient used by the Company of Liberty can become a turret after its destruction, which makes it immobile and good for holding down enemy positions still. Tier 3 Combat Vehicles *''Type-100 "Armageddon" Deployable Heavy Artillery (Armageddon) - ''Expensive, Slow, Armoured and Powerful. The Armageddon Artillery is the Iron Dragon PLA's powerful artillery unlike the Ruckus, since these beastly artillery pieces were utilised for the battlefield, they are capable of blasting enemy positions within a matter of minutes with small Nukes, EMP and Neutron Warheads within miles like the Ruckus Artillery, the artillery must deploy to fire its munitions, they also leave a radiation pool after destruction. *''Type-42 "Banshee" ECM Tank (Banshee) - ''Built during the First Eurasian Conflict as a prototype vehicle, Banshee Electronic-Counter Measures Tanks have been spotted on the battlefield around 2022 during field tests against enemy vehicles. The Banshee has an electron-magnetic field which repels small missiles from the tank, it is still weak against enemy tanks and small-arms fire from hostile infantry personnel on the battlefield. Overlord Class Vehicles *''Type-93 "Overlord" Heavy Battle Tank (Overlord) -'' To be added... *''Type-93RD "Warlord" Heavy Battle Tank (Warlord) - ''Used to be the overall combat tank codenamed Overlord until its rank was used to build overlord classed vehicles on the battlefield. The Warlord is designed for dealing with enemy vehicles before its name was changed, the tank has been modified to latest standard to fire a new set of EMP and High Explosive Rounds on enemy contacts as spotted by its new scanning system. *''Type-93SB "Bunkerlord" Battle Fortress (Bunkerlord) - ''Designed to be a mobile Bunker, the Bunkerlord is a battlefield fortress which can hold 10 soldiers; and can take a heavy beating from enemy fire until it becomes weak and vulnerable to destruction. The Bunkerlord is specially designed to take on anyone, it can crush vehicles. *'Type-93-A-LT "Guard-Lord" Mobile Barracks (Guard Lord) - '''Built to train infantry for additional purposes whilst no Guardsman Range is present, they can be used for recruitment of additional guardsmen and officers for the frontlines. Many Guard-Lord overlord tanks were spotted in several cities across The Middle East, their heavy armour and fireports can help in fending off enemy units. *Type-95PR "Thunderlord" Propaganda Support Tank (Thunderlord) - ''Prototype Overlord vehicles specialised by the Iron Dragon Forces. Thunderlord Propaganda Overlord tanks help inspire infantry on the battlefield, armed with a Loud Cannon against vehicles, causes violent firestorms and comes with a Gattling Cannon to fend off enemy infantry. *''Type-99LSP "Landlord" Amphibious Battle Landship (Landship) - ''One of the Iron Dragon's expensive and powerful vehicles on the battlefield. The Landlord Landship Overlord is specially built from the Emperor Overlord Chassis, the Landlord Landship is specially equipped with a set of Gattling Cannons which shoot tank shells. These prototype overlords have amphibious capabilities and good with transporting Iron Dragon soldiers across the battlefield, only 1 can be deployed on the field. Aircraft Built fresh in China and Asia, the aircraft in service inside the Iron Dragon Peoples Liberation Army consists of modern and present day aircraft; Consisting of Stealth Fighters, Helicopters, Support Aircraft, Strategic Bombers and Heavy Airborne Transport, the Chinese are currently maintaining the following aircraft in their active service. *''Chengdu J-10 "Annihilator" Intercepter (Annihilator)'' - '''Replacing the famous MiG-1.44 Fighter after the First Eurasian Conflict for the Iron Dragon PLA, the J-10 serves the air-force for the Offshore combat force as their main airborne superiority. This fighter was upgraded after the war ended to ensure their capabilities were good on the battlefield. Armed with a 50. Caliber Machine Gun and a set of Napalm Rockets, the fighter was improved to meet required specifications. *Chengdu J-20 "Black Eagle" Stealth Fighter (Black Eagle) - 'Sleek and powerful whilst in a fight against enemy aircraft, the new J-20 Black Eagle was recently introduced into the Peoples Liberation Air Force as a fifth generation stealth fighter in 2017. The Jet taken targets of the Global Liberation Army's naval vessels during battlefield encounters with GLA Gunboats attacking locations in Eurasia, the fighter is equipped with a set of 4 Missiles. *Xian H-16 "Zedong" Strategic Missile Platform (Zedong) - ''Named after the famous politician Mao Zedong, the H-16 Strategic Missile Platform is based around the Peoples Republic of China's licensed version of the Tu-16 Badger. China's Zedong class strategic missile platform built by Xi'an Aircraft Industrial Corporation, serves China's airborne siege aircraft for dealing with heavy armoured targets and tank columns and attacking structures in two runs. The Zedong cannot fit inside airfields, therefore the H-16 must be housed in Airstrips, where they must reload and recieve repairs if damaged. *''CAIC WZ-10 "Tianchao" Attack Helicopter (Tianchao) - ''One of China's latest helicopters which have been in combat for the Peoples Liberation Army the First Eurasian Conflict, assisting the Ka-27 Helix for dealing with enemy threats on the ground and being into league with the AN-Company Apache, the USA's Comanche, Russia's Havoc Chopper and many more, China's Tianchao Attack Helicopter entered service in 2010. *''Kamov Ka-29 "Helix" Transport Helicopter (Helix) - ''Built in Russia, maintained by several civilian operators and used in combat by military forces around the world, the Helix was introduced as the Ka-27 in 1982 in the Soviet Union as an anti-submarine combat helicopter with several varients built during its time. The Helix Helicopter is tough to take enough damage before it can get shot down, large, slow and can hold 6 Soldiers or 2 vehicles. Misc Units To be added... Generals Specific Units Not all of the Iron Dragon PLA's forces which operate across the Eurasian and European Sectors don't have the usual equipment as listed by the Chinese Government, several contractors and clients given China's generals advanced equipment from storage and sometimes best units utilised by the government which was used during the First Eurasian War against the Global Liberation Army. Tank General Units *''Type-55 "Brawlmaster" Battle Tank - ''Better for brawling vehicles on the battlefield, the Brawlmaster was first introduced in 1993 as an ally to the Type-99 Dragoon battle tank on the battlefield, these medium armoured tanks tend to replace the Battlemasters for General Kwai. *''Beijing "Escort" Heavy Supply Carrier (Escort) -'' Given access by General Kwai of the PLA's Tank Forces, Heavier versions of the Escort Supply Carrier allows transportation of additional supplies to help fund the Iron Dragon PLA and their march against the GLRF and the 4th Reich of Yuri in hoping to restore Eurasia to its former glory, the heavier version is unfortunately slow due to a trailer on the back of the vehicle instead of a standard issue flatbed. *''Type-53TG Shatterer Armour-Piercing Gattling Tank (Shatterer) - ''Description to be added... *''Type-38CR "Hedgehog" Combat Support Crawler (Hedgehog) - ''Prototype vehicles which can transport soldiers, heal them, inspire nearby units and fend off enemy units. This combination of a Dragon Flame Tank flame streamer and propaganda speakers installed on the front and back of the vehicle, it is mainly going to replace the Protector as a combat transport but due to modifications which were made effective for the Protector to reduce costs, the Hedgehog was acquired for battlefield use by General Ta Hun Kwai to utilise as an alternate to the Protector and the Dragon Tank. *''Type-88 "Napalmstorm" Rocket MLRS (Napalmstorm) - ''One of many Rocket Launchers currently in active service in the Iron Dragon PLA, the Napalmstorm one of many advanced of half-track vehicles. This vehicle replaced the Mk.I versions in 2027, it is currently China's one of many Rocket Artillery on a Half-Track chassis. *''Type-94 Emperor Heavy Battle Tank (Emperor) - ''Description to be added... *''Type-105 "Pyromanic" Apocalypse Heavy Tank (Pyromanic) - ''Heavier Pinnicles of the Iron Dragon PLA. The Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. of Russia Type-105 Apocalypse was a heavy tank which first existed in Russia in the early year of 2012, the tank seen battle in the First Eurasian War during the year of 2021. With success of the Russian Version, the Chinese Version was built with a Fireshell Cannon and an ECM Jammer System which can allow the tank to slow down vehicles. Infantry General Units *''Type-59 Winsor "Battlefighter" Light Tank (Battlefighter) - ''Light Battle Tanks which were delivered to China by the Russian Army before the 4th Reich of Yuri formed and started to rule Russia. T-55 Winsor Tanks were nicknamed the Battlefighter due to leading Russia and China throughout various wars, unlike the Reich's Wolf variant of the T-55 Winsor, the Battlefighter consists of a lighter cannon which is abit weaker than the Battlemaster and a 50. Cal MG, Battlefighters can acquire a horde bonus. *''Mustang "Ratfink" 2.9ei Rocket Buggy (Ratfink) - ''Acquired by Chinese Mercenaries which work for the Iron Dragon and utilised for Homeland Defensive after the first war, they are weak but they are good for ground recon and long range attacking and clearing out enemy units with its specially designed flame streamers which can deal with enemy units within reach, they are good for dealing with structures which are occupied by enemy infantry. *''Type-53DGC "Grasscutter" Double-Gattling Tank (Grasscutter) - ''Upgraded versions of the normal variant of the Slicer Gattling Tank, the Grasscutter is better in dealing with enemy infantry and aircraft which threatens the army whilst on their path against terrorism. Grasscutters were currently part of the second war when the tank was originally set with a single gattling barrel during their first appearance in the first Eurasian war. Grasscutter has a horde bonus. Nuclear General Units *''Type-66 "Tourcher" Predator Support Tank (Tourcher) - ''Formally Formally known as the Predator Tank which served the United States Army during 2013-2021 whilst manufactured between during 2011 towards 2024 before being replaced by the M4A2 Grizzly MBT. The Tourcher Predator used by the Iron Dragon PLA of China was known to using either a set of designed shells, they can use either Nuclear Tipped Shells for all-purpose Attacks or EMP Pulse Shells. *''Type-73NR "Ruckus" Nuclear Artillery (Ruckus) - ''The Finest Artillery of China's forces which served the finest offshore forces. This version of the Ruckus which was modified by General Tao's scientists to fire nuclear tipped shells at enemy locations, this was built by Shanghai Battle Tanks Inc. to counter High Explosive and Napalm warheads for General Tao himself. SpecOps General Units Napalm General Units *''Type-93FB "Firelord" Heavy Flame Tank (Firelord) - To be added...'' PLA Brigades *PLA Tank Brigade - General Ta Hun Kwai, Tank General: Mostly considing of tanks, the PLA Tank brigade has a big range of tanks including the Emperor and Battlemaster. *PLA Infantry Brigade - General Shin Fai, Infantry General: Consisting of expert soldiers from within China's infantry regiments and further training, the Infantry Brigade has a strategy of infantry charges. *PLA Nuclear Brigade - General Tsing Shi Tao, Nuclear General: Utilising Nuclear energy for weapons and power, the Nuclear Brigade currently has extensive uses of this resource for various purposes,. *PLA SpecOps Brigade - General Leiong Leang, SpecOps General: Utilizes some of China's best uses of weapons and units, this also includes Green Napalm weapons and has great support of propaganda. *PLA Napalm Brigade - General Mao Li Chang, Flame General: Brigades with units utilizing napalm weapons have a small cost decrease. Some units will even recieve some additional napalm touches with bullets, shells and rockets. Category:Factions